A Flick of the Wrist
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: Anna tries her best to teach Kristoff in a formal relationship of tutor and tutee one afternoon. Little does she know that she's a very big distraction for him. One-shot Kristanna!Hogwarts AU


"…also, father sent another letter concerning…" was all Anna caught from whatever her big sister, Elsa, was telling her. At least _trying_ to. She dragged her legs across marble floor, trotting behind Elsa as she went on and on about something that concerned home. But her head was afloat somewhere else. Books in hand, messily carried under her arms.

"Are you even listening?" Elsa snapped, taking notice that she was practically talking to a ghost as she dug her heels into a stop. Anna jerked her head up to her, finally catching her attention, almost practically bumping into the platinum blonde.

"Oh, um…" she felt color rise to her cheeks yet she didn't know exactly why she felt embarrassed. "It's just…"

"Hey," the corner of Elsa's lips curled up, annoyance going down the drain as she lifted the ginger's chin up with one hand. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Anna's lips pursed, cheeks rising as it flared pink that made her freckles even more visible under the halls lighting. "W-what do you mean?!" stammering, she put a stray lock of her hair behind her ear as she rolled her eyes, evident of her nervousness. "_Pffft_, heck no! I mean, why would I even be thinking of that big ol' dolt…"

"Anna," her name was almost a laugh in Elsa's exhalation. "It's okay," swiping the bangs off Anna's eyes, she put both hands on her shoulders in reassurance. "I know he's been failing a lot of classes, I've heard."

"From whom?" her eyebrows raised.

"Hiccup, I ran into him the other day," grip tightening around bony shoulders. "I also heard that the teachers have been deducting points from Hufflepuff because he's mind has been floating away lately. I think I saw him practicing around Ms. Parr's classroom, I think he got permission. Which is very rare because I don't think they allow students practice outside of class. If it makes you feel better, you can go help him pass the upcoming exams."

Anna's jaw loosened as she pointed a finger to herself. "Whoa, whoa. Me? Help? Kristoff? Now? Wait, _what_?"

A laugh rumbled behind Elsa's throat as she let go of Anna's shoulders, hands trailing down to her arms. "It's okay. He's no Hans, we know that," she said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of the expelled Slytherin not less than four months ago. "Just be extra careful, and don't set fire or accidentally transport a dragon around here, okay? Don't want points deducted from Gryffindor, do we? Hurry now, the next class will start in an hour. And don't have too much fun."

As Elsa sent Anna off, the ginger felt budding feelings of unicorns running around her gut that she tried to hold them back as she bit her lower lip nervously. When she looked back, she saw a proud smile inching over her big sister's lips. She could only wish her clumsiness wouldn't ruin Kristoff's afternoon.

* * *

Elsa was right.

He was in Ms. Parr's classroom.

Alone.

And was looking _very_ troubled.

She saw a bead of sweat trickle down his bushy eyebrow that had knit up in concentration as she poked her head inside the room. He popped his knuckles before raising his ebony 12 inch and a half wand, some unicorn hair sticking out of its end. It seemed very used and had and still kept serving its purpose. With rolled up sleeves, Kristoff puffed out a breath as he turned towards the book he sought to levitate in the air.

"You're not supposed to use magic out of class without permission," Anna's very squeaking voice made Kristoff jump to his feet, as if the levitation spell was being used on him instead.

"Hey, it's alright," she said in a taut voice, hands in front of her chest once she had closed the door behind her. Now striding her way towards the blonde with her two pigtails bouncing as she went.

"Goodness, Anna," Kristoff shook his head, bringing a hand to his beating chest after getting a jump scare from the ginger. "I thought you were Pitch. He'd kill me if he saw me here even if I tell him I got permission from Ms. Parr's."

"S'okay," she giggled, now standing face to face with the blonde. Swinging from the pad of her foot to her heel, she cleared her throat that was thick with endless words she was meaning to say. "So… I heard you were practicing. For the upcoming exams, I guess?"

It took a minute for Kristoff to blurt out a reply, blinking in the sight of the ginger that kept him awake for the past nights that made him dream of her pretty porcelain doll face. He shook the thought away. "Uh, yeah. It's been… hard lately."

"I know right!" she beamed, oblivious of what she was doing to the poor burly man's heart. "That's why I'm here to help you."

He blinked again as his brain tried to slowly reboot her words in his head. "Wait… _what_?"

"I'm here to help you, silly!" Anna giggled again as if it was nothing. "Anyway, where's Ms. Parr's? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't allow you do spells without her breathing on your neck."

"She went out she said she had to take care of some first years running around the hall. Yeah I'm not supposed to use magic without her but—" his eyes suddenly widened when his brain rebooted her words again and racked his brain. His eyes swiftly bore into hers, a little highlighted with nervousness. "Wait, _what_?" his irises flicked from one corner of his eyes to another in search of the nearest fire extinguisher while his brain tried to recollect spells that would be useful if Anna would ever blow something up or accidentally flood the whole room with cobras.

Anna rolled her eyes tiredly. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm. Here. To. Help. You," she drawled out slowly, lips emphasizing each syllable for him to hear. She cocked her hip at him with a hand planting over her side. "Why? Think I'm going to mess things up? Like the no goodie-goodie that I am?"

"What? No, no," he blinked, trying to find the right words without offending her. "It's just…"

"Good!" she cut him, grabbing a seat and plopping down on one of the tables. She patted across the table for him to seat. "Shall we begin?"

He stared at her incredulously, heart beating hard against his chest as he reassured himself he'd manage whatever trouble she'd throw whilst his way.

He sighed in defeat. "We shall."

* * *

Things did go swimmingly for them, which was, a miracle, to say the least.

Anna helped him memorize all kinds of potions his racked brain could take, gave him a few tips on how to get a better grip on his broom, and now, she's helping him with spells they were sure that'd pop in the exams.

Kristoff was glad for one thing was that he seemed to have let all the knowledge sink in his complex head without fail. He was doing really great without getting distracted by Anna's adorable button nose that scrunched up at him whenever he said something wrong, managed to nervously look the other way when her teal forget-me-not eyes locked with his honey glazed ones, and successfully withdrew his hand to the feeling of the slightest touch with her smooth hands against his slightly rougher ones. He knew he'd ace the exams now with Anna's help even without Mrs. Parr's (who was taking such a long time to comeback). She insisted on one last spell before heading off to Potions Class. His head was light and his chest erupted in triumph, until—

"_Levioso_," Anna mustered slowly, lips moving that gleamed red under the light of the room. He felt her words ghost over his face, smelling apple mint in her breath as it whiffed through his senses. They were taking up one of the tables and sat opposite to each other, Anna leaning from her seat with elbows popped over mahogany that left them face-to-face, faces inches away that Kristoff had to fight back the urge to—

"L-Levi-_o_-s-so," he stammered with trembling lips like a pre-teen going through puberty, eyes jarred open that bore deep into Anna's teal ones. She was _so_ close, just like he wanted her in his dreams. He could map every single freckle across her porcelain face, see the small hair that stuck out of her haphazardly tied braids, take notice of how crystalized her teal eyes that looked up to him through batting long lashes, and see how her full cheeks burned pink.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Kris," she pouted finally sitting back. Kristoff caught his breath between teeth, realizing how oblivious she was. "I know you can do better than this! It's a pretty simple spell with a small gesture of hand movements. Come on, say it with me," she leaned close to him again. Kristoff really wished he bathed earlier that morning. "Levi-_o_-so. Say it clearly and make that '_o'_ nice and long. And you're good!"

No he is _not_ good.

Her perfectly mall lips that shapes into an 'o' when she says the spell makes him mentally jab himself in the stomach that he shouldn't be thinking or become reminded that it reminds him so much of their intense make out sessions outside of school. Under the shade of the big tree, between breaks, goodbye kisses when they head back to their respective houses and—

He misses it.

A lot. It's been a long time since they hung out when exams started nearing. He's stayed up seemingly endless nights dreaming he could press his chapped lips against her thin ones, or simply, _be_ with her after classes.

But it seemed too much for him to ask.

"Again," he winced when she cleared her throat. "Levi-_ooo_-sooo," slowly, her lips moved gaily without even knowing what she was doing to the poor man. He had to mentally bash his head against the wall to keep sane. He chewed on his inner cheek, trying to hold back, hands bunched in his shirt trying to stop the overwhelming feeling of need.

She repeated over and over, waiting for him to join her, but he never did. "Come on, Kristoff! Levi-o—"

He pressed his lips against hers.

Kristoff's drumming chest sang with excitement, head tilted since his peacock nose would just get in the way of her lips. Anna's lips slid over his slightly chapped ones, agape in bluff and her eyes widened as she was caught in surprise. Putting pressure in his kisses, his tongue slowly flicked at her bottom lip, teeth biting gently as her warm breath gave him the stale taste of chocolate she had in break not too long ago. Slowly, her eyes softened as she seized a hand to brush over his flaring cheeks, the other wringing around his neck to pull him closer. The world stopping and centering only at the two of them, nothing else mattered. He remembers the familiarity of it all.

The tension washed away, eyelids heavy between short rapturous breaths and groans as they continued to put pressure on each other's lips, teeth nearly clacking. When the need for air became great, they finally pulled away.

Fluttering his eyes open, he saw her face burned crimson of both embarrassment and affection. Lips swelling and aching for more and before she seized to catch his lips in hers again, he blurted in gibberish tangled words before he got distracted by her lips and said—

"I love you," he said, simply. He didn't exhale it like a burden that he wanted to get off his chest. He breathed it out, simply when he gathered his breath and courage to muster out such a cheesy line that made her heart leap out of her chest.

Her lips lapped into a lopsided grin, eyes knitting up at him. "I love you too."

Cupping Kristoff's face full with dainty hands, Anna moved in for another kiss as the thoughts of exams and burdening homework were thrown in the back of their heads. Just when their lips simply brushed against each other, they heard Mrs. Parr's roar into the room with the door swinging open making their heads jerk towards her with wide eyes.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**heh, been awhile since i wrote a kristanna one-shot. hopefully this was good ;A; to my readers of To Rise With A Star, im afraid updates will be next week because ive been food poisoned :( i wrote this a week ago and forgot to post but no worries there will be updates :)**

**don't forget to leave a review~**


End file.
